regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Capper
__TOC__ Daily Life Name: Sebastian Edward Capper Nicknames/Aliases: Mostly he goes by Bas. Girls think it’s cute to call him Bastian when they’re flirting with him, but it’s the guaranteed way to get him annoyed at you. He’s also gotten Bast because people think it’s funny when they realise Bast is an Egyptian goddess. Cap also crops up from time to time and for the exceptionally lazy there’s always Se (pronounced “Seh”). Date of Birth: 16th March, 1974 Age: 34 Marital Status: Single Sexuality: Heterosexual Occupation: Mercenary. Bas is usually hired by one side or another (sometimes by both at different times) in military level altercations. His jobs are usually playing pick-and-choose in wars. (Pick-and-choose would be when someone with a long range firearm, such as a sniper rifle, sits on a hill somewhere and picks and chooses who they shoot in a village being run over by the side the person is working for. Only men of age or near of age to fight for the opposing side are killed by this person, women and children are left unharmed.) He will, however, take jobs on smaller scales such as assassinations, high risk security jobs, and anything else that may utilize his special skills. Bas is not a simple hit man, though. He’s highly trained and highly skilled. The jobs he takes are important ones and usually involve heads of state or political movements, revolts, etc. Home: Bas keeps a four bedroom log cabin home on the shore of Loch Gairloch up in the northern highlands of Scotland. He never used to be there for considerable lengths of time so the land and cabin are all highly warded. The wards he has on his property are the best money could buy. Finances: Bas is extraordinarily well off because war pays well. His services don’t exactly come cheaply. That said, he also doesn’t live extravagantly. His biggest expenditures are usually job related (new guns, ammunition, etc.) and he is otherwise a very low key person whose tastes run more toward his working class upbringing than the bank account he keeps. Household: Bas lives with his English Foxhound, Cooper. It’s just the two of them. External Appearance: There isn’t a whole lot that’s particularly remarkable about Bas Capper. At 5’7” he’s hardly of an intimidating stature. He’s well built and clearly in very good shape, but an affable face makes him come off as approachable and friendly. If a tourist was lost his is the face they’d generally pick out to inquire after for directions. His posture is always correct with back straight, chin up and shoulders back. It’s the posture of a soldier and Bas even tends to stand with his hands clasped behind his back. Despite his military background Bas always looks utterly at ease in any situation. His shoulders are relaxed and a person would be hard pressed to find any signs of tension in his body. Brown hair and brown eyes aid to the overall unremarkable aesthetic Bas carries. He tries to be clean shaven as often as he can remember, but he tends to fall into a bit of scruffy disarray a fair bit of the time. Preferred attire is simple cargo pants and a tee shirt whenever possible. Bas won’t ever wear wizarding robes no matter why he should. The only exception is if he had a job and was forced to blend into wizarding society unnoticed in order to complete his job. The thing most people remember about Bas is a kind, open smile and warm eyes. Once he focuses on a person they get the feeling of being utterly welcome by him. Many people have had that feeling that they’ve known Bas forever and this has more to do with his body language and stance, which is always relaxed and welcoming, than with his personality, though that helps. First Impression: People look at Bas and usually immediately think of him as the strong, silent type who is likely to be protective, someone safe to be around. Internal Personality: Sebastian is, in a word, laid-back. After years of training, ducking in and out of war zones and passing dead bodies as if they were part of the shrubbery not a whole lot gets to him. He can walk through a sleeping town, a bustling city or a shoot out and his body will have exactly the same amount of tension in it through all those situations. If you get all worked up over things you don’t have time to properly think about a course of action. If in a dangerous situation, though, Bas will react first and think second because he also knows if you take the time to think you may find yourself killed. This is something so ingrained into him that even outside of the military and war he still reacts and then thinks. Bas is pretty happy to grab a beer and just hang out. He’s spent enough time dirty, sweaty, covered in other people’s blood and sometimes even his own. While he’s still very much a soldier and keeps in shape up to Royal Marine standards he’d much rather just be a low-key, normal bloke these days. His days are almost lazy, deciding to spend his time with his dog either on or near the loch or in the woods for the most part. Sebastian’s easy with a smile and if passing by an elderly person having trouble with something he’ll always offer to help them out. He’s the kind of guy who wouldn’t think twice about helping someone with yard work because they were old and had no one to do it or to help them carry groceries back from the store. He’s nice to everyone by default, but that doesn’t mean he is blindly trusting at all. Bas has seen people do awful things, and he’s also been the one to do those things. He understands that good people do bad things and circumstances can be a considerable thing to have to weigh into your judgement of a person. Once he’s wary or suspicious of a person he’ll watch them closely until he’s satisfied he has enough information to make up his mind about them. Suspicion can be tripped easily, but until you give him a cause to wonder or be a prick to you he will remain friendly and even familiar. It’s hard to gain his trust and genuine friendship, but once gained Bas is a loyal friend. That loyalty once lost, however, is lost forever. He doesn’t give second chances unless there are extraordinary circumstances. Hurting those who cannot fight back is something Sebastian doesn’t at all approve of. It’s a weak person who picks on children or the elderly. That said, it doesn’t mean he’ll necessarily interfere. He understands he doesn’t know the circumstances of what’s going on and if he wants people to stay out of his business he needs to stay out of theirs. He doesn’t approve of abuse between significant others, but he won’t step in out of some misguided sense of protecting the helpless. A man hitting his girlfriend in front of Sebastian is more likely to be warned he’s ruining Bas’ good mood and that makes him cranky so he’d be well advised to cease ruining his evening lest the bloke finds he’s not all that good at getting blood out of his clothing. He’ll never tell someone to just not hit someone because he knows that doesn’t work. Rarely will Sebastian start a fight. Marine training involves a lot of hand-to-hand combat training but it does not emphasis non-lethal force. Bas would really rather not kill someone without being paid for it or a damn good reason, so he’d appreciate it if people didn’t start fights with him. If you do, however, deign to hit him, pull a weapon on him or otherwise do more than be an obnoxious twat talking big he will finish the fight as quickly as possible, even if that means finding the most effective method to shatter your dominant arm. Weakness isn’t something easily understood by Bas. He understands certain weaknesses, particularly physical ones people can’t help. He does not understand people who get emotional over everything. He doesn’t understand people who allow others to walk all over them. He doesn’t understand why people stay in bad situations that they realise are bad situations. If you are suffering due to a weakness he perceives as being of your own doing you won’t gain any aid or sympathy from Bas. Instead he’ll tell you it’s your own fault, you should learn to suck it up and grow a backbone. To say he comes off as callous at such times is an understatement. Political Views: Sebastian’s only real interest in politics involves knowing what laws he’s breaking where and what the penalty will be if caught breaking them. There’s nothing like the threat of being stoned alive to keep a guy hyper aware whilst on the job. His main political involvement involves knowing who’s hiring him to kill whom. Otherwise he really couldn’t care any less. Politics is this elaborate dance to see who can fuck who up the arse in the most uncomfortable way possible so far as he’s concerned and Bas really has no interest in being fucked up the arse, thanks. Likes: Guns, knives, grilling, the woods, hunting, fishing, his dog, boots, swimming, rock climbing, his MacBook Pro, downloading movies, Motown music, old movies, adventure movies, sci-fi movies, fantasy movies, kids movies (especially the old disney ones), old romance films, really comfortable cargo trousers, Jazz music, Blues music, Pre-1980's rock music, bird watching, green, brown, blue, submarines, cannons, things that go boom, women who aren’t weak (physically and emotionally), chicks with guns, porn, sex, low-key pubs, blowjobs, girls wearing very short skirts, cunnilingus, curvy girls, autumn, row boats, Bettie Page, black and white photographs, waterfalls, the jungle, snow, making snowmen, archery, wildfowling, hiking, camping, travelling, beer, whiskey, target shooting, the symphony, rope, tea, sunrise, sunset, confidence, independence, birth control. Dislikes: Post-coital cuddling, whining, weak people (physically and emotionally), people who think they are badass because they’ve a wand, squirrels, beetles, techno music, dance clubs, flashy “upperclass” places, bony/scrawny/anorexic-looking women, women in really tight clothing, fat girls going for the stuffed sausage look, blokes who talk about how badass they are all the time, pastels, neon colours, pink, orange, purple, really dumb people, really dumb comedy movies, independent cinema, the opera, coffee, chocolate, liver, sushi, mid-afternoon sun in the desert, people who depend on their money/looks/name to get what they want, high maintenance people, high and mighty vegans/vegetarians, anyone who talks about chakras or anything else new age, Seers, banshees, fencing, things that should go boom but don’t, blokes who wear tight pants, really emotional sorts, “scene kids,” anything described as “emo,” blokes who wear eyeliner, birds who you can’t see under all their makeup, anyone trying desperately to be something they clearly aren’t, babies, hero types. Quirks/Habits: • He sharpens all the blades he owns by hand, but he’ll use a spell afterward to make sure they are as sharp as possible. • Sebastian wakes up at 5 a.m. no matter what time he went to bed. This used to irritate him but he’s accepted his early morning waking. • There are a lot of guns and various types of blades all over his house. Only a few are actually in a gun cabinet as per government regulation. • Always the squared away soldier, all of Bas’ boots are kept shined, all of his clothing is folded per regulation and his house is neat and organised (even with him now actually spending time in it). • Sebastian takes his dog everywhere with him. When he decided to take time off he bought an English Foxhound puppy who was nine weeks old at the time. He figured Cooper would be a good way to keep him around. The two go out hunting at least once a week. • Bas absolutely refuses to have a land line put in and will only keep a mobile phone, though he’s highly selective about who gets his actual mobile number. For jobs he uses pre-paid mobiles (read: disposable) and there is one in particular which he keeps for potential employers to contact him on. • Sebastian works out on a daily basis to keep himself up to SBS PT standards at all times. • He’ll cook nearly everything on a grill if he can manage it. • Keeps a vegetable garden and will eat exclusively from it if he can. Strengths: Polite, generally good-natured, pretty unflappable, will help people out (old ladies with groceries or crossing streets love him), fairly fearless, quick reflexes, smart, very laid back, survival tactics, stealthy, excellent aim, great flier, top notch soldier/fight, warrior mentality when needed, quick to act/react, total master of the grill, willing to get along with just about anyone, low-key, low maintenance, stays out of other people’s business for the most part. Magically Sebastian’s particularly good with transfigurative and defensive magics. Being highly trained in the military he’s well-versed in a wide variety of weapons (small firearms, rifles, grenades, bombs of all sorts, blades, etc.) including how to assemble/dissemble, clean, and operate them with a high level of accuracy. Sebastian’s well trained in various hand-to-hand fighting techniques, including various martial arts. Weaknesses: Not easily impressed, doesn’t get worked up by things people think he should, comes off as uncaring, won’t help people if he doesn’t think it’s his place (arguments between significant others, etc), pretty uninvolved in the lives around him, solitary, doesn’t always understand other people’s fears (esp. of dying, injury, etc.), not exactly sympathetic, light sleeper, reacts so quickly he doesn’t always have time to think about it, sucks with any history that isn’t military, secretive, doesn’t let people in emotionally, easily made wary/suspicious of people, doesn’t personalise things even when they are personal (like finding his mum half-consumed). Magically Bas isn’t really any good with anything other than charms, transfiguration, defensive magic, or related to the care of magical creatures. He doesn’t know a lot of offensive magic and hasn’t ever learned dark magic at all other than mischievous jinxes from his school days. Fears and Philias: He doesn’t much fancy drowning or being cannibalised. Bas would have to say that’d pretty much suck and he doesn’t really approve of going out that way. He does have a mostly unconscious fear of his father being killed by wizards which stems from his childhood during which the first war with Voldemort went on. Hobbies/Interests: Hiking, hunting, fishing, rock climbing, watching movies, hanging out with his dog, shooting, going out on Loch Gairloch in his rowboat, reading world news, grilling. Favourite Belongings: His first L96 (sniper rifle), his Horton Vista bow, his Excalibur Phoenix crossbow w/scope, his rowboat, his fishing pole, his MacBook Pro, and his grill. Favourite places: • HMNB Portsmouth because it’s where he grew up and he thought he had a great childhood. • The jungle of Brunei. Part of his Special Forces Selection took place here and it was the training here that truly pushed him to his limits. It was full of pain but he proved himself worthy there in his own mind. • Loch Gairloch, where he currently lives, because it’s peaceful. • Gwydir Forest in Wales because he likes taking Cooper there for a slight change of scenery. • Mount Snowdon is his favourite place to go rock climbing. Secrets: He actually kind of likes chick flicks when he’s in the mood for them. He’s wary of the wizarding world and doesn’t really trust those in charge (Ministry, Aurors, etc.). He’s been paid a lot of money to kill a lot of people (technically his life as a mercenary is a secret). He's actually a little pro-cuddling, but not all the time and definitely not after sex. History Childhood Edward was a life-long military man who had joined up with the Royal Navy right out of secondary school to become a navigator. Over his life he worked up the enlisted ranks and eventually became an officer. Lila, however, was a half-blood and a Healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies. She’d been raised in an all-magic family and had never anticipated marrying a muggle. Lila and Edward, however, met by accident after he’d been in a fight in London not too far from St. Mungo’s. She was nineteen and he was twenty-one. He blacked out and she healed him whilst he was unconscious. The next day Edward scoured London until he stumbled upon Lila having lunch not too far from where he remembered blacking out, her face the last thing he recalled. It only took a few years for him to get Lila to agree to marry him. It was a month before the wedding when Lila finally told Edward she was a witch. He took it relatively well once she answered a few questions. Their wedding went on without another hitch. A year and a half later, Edward and Lila became parents. Sebastian Capper was born on the 16th of March, 1975. Lila was delighted to become a mother and Edward was looking forward to raising his son. Sebastian, affectionately called Bas by both of his parents, grew up in Portsmouth near Her Majesty’s Navel Base (HMNB) Portsmouth. He was raised with an equal awareness of both the magical and the muggle worlds, but he wasn’t particularly impressed with the magical one. Sebastian was five when Voldemort was assumed dead, defeated by a baby. He had been bright enough to understand that there was a bad man who wanted people like him to not be around anymore and people like his dad to be dead. Sebastian was never a mummy’s boy. He idolised his father and that gave him a bias against a world that wanted the most honourable man he’d ever known gone. The muggle world was much preferred because they liked his mum alright. Of course, they didn’t know she was a witch but the wizarding world didn’t know his dad was a naval officer either. Sebastian grew up running around HMNB Portsmouth whenever he wasn’t in school. Most of his friends were the children of other naval officers. He was a bright kid, getting decent marks in school but nothing too remarkable because he’d rather be outside, running about than doing homework and studying. He did, however, have an uncanny ability to remember most things once he was shown how to do them. He became an athlete and excelled seemingly without effort. Sebastian was good with anything physical whether it was athletics or working with his hands. Hogwarts When he turned eleven a letter arrived for Sebastian via owl post. He knew what it meant but he wasn’t particularly interested in going. Bas wanted to take after his father and wished for a career in the military. His mum, however, told him he had to go because if he was not trained with magic he may never control it and wild magic could do all sorts of things. Grudgingly Sebastian boarded the Hogwarts Express that September. The sorting hat had difficulty placing the young boy. On the one hand he had a lot of ambition to prove himself worthy of walking in his father’s footsteps. On another hand he was extraordinarily loyal to his family and to the world he came from. Ultimately, though, it was an unflinching bravery to stand up and be counted, to conquer the entire world if he had to that placed him into Gryffindor. Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfigurations quickly became Bas’ best subjects. He hated history because he didn’t have the patience for it and he dislikes Potions for the same reason. Charms he was decent at because it involved precision with the physical movement of the wand. His wand work left nothing to be desired because Bas was still an excellent physical mimic. Charms simply failed to capture his interest the way Transfigurations had. Flying was something the boy picked up quickly and easily once he got over the idea of being on what amounted to a large stick in the air. He wasn’t scared, but for a kid who spent all his time with his feet on the ground or in the water it was hard to grasp mentally. In his third year Sebastian tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the position of Chaser and earned the position he had wanted. He loved the game but hated that Slytherin beat them for the Quidditch Cup every year because they played dirty. Bas had no shortage of injuries during the Quidditch season and had to be reminded by Professor McGonagall multiple times (sometimes in a day) that a Gryffindor was of a higher moral character and would not act rashly in response of such behaviour. He’d always gotten the feeling she meant he just shouldn’t do that in front of the professors. The Slytherin Quidditch team had no shortage of injuries during the Quidditch season either. The funny thing was they never seemed to receive their injuries on the pitch and it was only after Gryffindor matches or the awarding of the Quidditch Cup that the injuries were actually bad. Quidditch was dropped in Bas’ seventh year at Hogwarts so he could concentrate on passing his NEWTs as his mother so implored him to. He pursued NEWTs in Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. While he managed an Outstanding in both Transfiguration and Defence Sebastian had to really study to manage the Exceeds Expectations in Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. The end of his career at Hogwarts ended on a strange note thanks to the adventures of one Harry Potter. With his magical education behind him, Sebastian Capper set out to accomplish what had been his goal since his childhood. Royal Marines & SBS At the age of eighteen, and with faked credentials saying he finished from a muggle college with good marks consisted with the sort he had gotten in primary school and Hogwarts, Sebastian Capper enlisted in the Royal Marines. He went through the three day Potential Royal Marine Course and then moved onto Royal Marines recruit training. After thirty-two weeks mostly spent in Dartmoor training Sebastian joined the 45 Commando at RM Condor, Arbroath on the east coast of Scotland. While in the Royal Marines he was trained in military parachuting and underwent specialist training to become a Royal Marines Sniper. Two years after he had first joined the Royal Marines Sebastian went through the initial two days of Special Forces briefing so he could join the UK Special Forces. Specifically, Sebastian wanted to be in the Special Boat Service (SBS), which was the naval Special Forces. The two day briefing course gave a high likelihood of Bas being able to complete the UK Special Forces Selection, a feat only accomplished by less than 10% of those who attempted it and a training that had a mortality rate attached to it. After the four and a half months of Special Forces Selection Bas went through the Special Boat Service Selection. It was a little over six months of intense, rigorous training but Sebastian Capper came out the other end a Trooper, the designation assigned to those who have completed Special Forces Selection, and a Swimmer Canoeist, the designation given to those who have gone through SBS Selection. Sebastian rejoined his original unit after the completion of Selection. Further training as a sniper in the SBS was undertaken as was a specialisation in the Arabic language, which made him a valuable asset in the 45 Commando. A 36 month tour with the SBS came next in his military career. It was during this first tour with the Special Forces and SBS when war raged in the magical world in Britain. Sebastian heard about the war but HMNB Portsmouth was never attacked and his father remained safe. His mother, however, was killed in the Seige of Knockturn. Bas received word she was locked inside and procured leave for himself at the end of August when Diagon and Knockturn still had not been opened. Being trained in covert operations it wasn’t hard for Sebastian to sneak into the chaos once the Aurors finally went into the alley. When he found his mother’s half eaten body he was glad he hadn’t brought his father along with him. Lila Capper was cremated in a wizarding facility due to the damage done to her during the lock in. The kernel of bias born into Sebastian as a boy flowered quickly and his bias toward the magical world grew manifold. Clearly they couldn’t be trusted to keep their own people safe. The Aurors weren’t people he’d respect ever again after that. With his leave up Sebastian returned to finish out the remainder of his three year tour in the SBS. Afterward he returned to the 45 Commando for six months before going back to his SBS regiment for another 36 months tour. Bas became part of the permanent Cadre after he opted to immediately go into his third 36 month tour. He remained a Royal Marine in the SBS through his third tour with the regiment, after which he retired from active duty at the age of thirty. The last large operation Bas took part in publicly with the SBS was the 2003 invasion of Iraq. He’d seen a fair amount of war and service and had simply decided he wanted a change of pace. Unable to quit the military completely, however, he remained in the reserves. Mercenary Life That change of pace wasn’t the one he had originally anticipated it being. Bas had bought land on the shores of Loch Gairloch on the Northwest shore of Scotland. There he had a log cabin built while he figured out what to do with the rest of his days. People found out he was retired from active duty. People who could greatly use the skill of a Royal Marines trained sniper. Bas soon found himself taking jobs to help others fight their wars for a very decent sum of money which he worked around his commitment to being on reserve duty for the Marines still. He had become a mercenary of sorts, but he never really thought of it like that. What Bas did was play “pick-n-choose,” as they called it. He sat up on a hill or somewhere else with cover. Bas and his trusty sniper rifle would wait for his employer’s enlisted or militia men to raid a town or village. They caused chaos and while the people ran for cover Bas picked off all the males of an age to join the ranks of opposing forces. Women and children were left unharmed and that alone soothed Bas’ dirty moral compass. That fact made what he was doing more respectable than some of the things he’d done as part of the SBS or the Royal Marines. War was not usually so discriminating when you were in the military. Slowing Down For nearly four years Sebastian bounced from country to country, most of his time being spent on the African continent or in the South-east of Asia. He fought other people’s wars and never thought twice about it. He never did manage to spend more than a month or two in his cabin up in Scotland, though. The non-stop pace began to take its toll on Bas and he eventually decided he needed time off from killing other people. Maybe he’d ever stop working all together or find a new line of work where his skills could be utilised. Only a few months before his thirty-fourth birthday Sebastian Capper returned to Britain and to Loch Gairloch to stop and breathe. Having spent so much time out of the country and in only the muggle parts of Britain Sebastian has no idea what creatures Voldemort’s war unleashed into the world. As he has settled back into something close to normalcy according to the standards of other people he’s began to go back into the wizarding world as well. Whether or not he trusts the Ministry, specifically the Aurors Bas is fully aware of the fact that he is a wizard and it’s part of him. He doesn’t go to Diaon Alley much, though, because of the memories it conjures. He’s working up to that and spends more time haunting Hogsmeade. Bas’ excuse is that it’s closer and he finds it strange to apparate to London even though he thinks no such thing. It didn't take long for life mostly as a civilian to get to Bas, though. In May of 2008 he returned to active duty in the Marines and the SBS. His dad has offered to watch after Cooper whenever Bas has to do duty in another country or has to go into a combat zone. Meta Journal: letalis PB: Mark Wahlberg Player: Cozza Category: Characters Category: NPCs